The Wedding Day
by alwaysnathanhaley
Summary: It's Rory and Logan's wedding day and everything is going as planned until an unexpected guest arrives.


Rory looked at herself in the mirror. White gown with a red sash around her waist. Emily wanted her in traditional white and Rory argued that she was never a traditional girl and Emily gave in. After all, Emily and Richard both got their wish in who Rory chose to spend the rest of her life with.

Loralei came him into the bridal tent holding up two ends of a pearl necklace.

"I found it."  
>"When did you buy these?"<br>"Your grandmother spotted them and instead of her buying twenty of them, I insisted that I get you something new."  
>"I already have my something new." She smiled.<br>"Rory, you know mommy doesn't like suspense."  
>"Tennis bracelet. Logan gave it to me a few weeks ago and this is the first time wearing it so it feels new."<br>"No one ever said you can't have two something news."  
>"Won't it look too much with the bracelet and the pearls?"<br>Loralei took the necklace back. "If you don't want to wear it now, maybe at the reception, you know, change it up a bit."  
>"Yeah, that'll work."<br>"So, did you see Logan?"  
>"Yeah, he's talking with his father and some business partners, I think. They're all in suits so who's to know."<br>"Did he look happy?"  
>"Happy?"<br>"Yeah, like can't stop smiling and just really happy?"  
>"Why wouldn't he look happy. He's marrying the best girl in town."<br>"Yeah, I guess so." Rory patted her dress down. "Is everyone ready yet?"  
>"Except the bride."<br>"What's wrong, is my dress on backwards or something?"  
>"No, but the girl in it doesn't seem to be doing so well."<br>"What do you mean? It's my wedding day, every day a girl dreams of."  
>"Yeah and you had to ask your mother if the guy you plan to spend every day with is happy? Rory, that's not what brides think of on their wedding day."<br>"It's nothing mom, really. I'm fine, everything will work out fine….just fine."  
>"Really? The last time you said fine three times in one sentence was the night you went to that part and that guy Tristan Dugrey kissed you and then you finally started to really get Dean out of your system."<br>"This is different, this is my wedding day, and I'm marrying a guy that I really, really love."  
>"Rory, do you love Logan enough to see him gang green and on a respirator?"<br>"What?"  
>"Rory, the vows…in sickness and in health? Logan is a great guy, the best guy….but what about in ten years or twenty years when he becomes his father? Will everything still be fine?"<br>"Mom, he will never be like his father, he's making plans so he doesn't end up like Mitchum."  
>"Plans? How many times has Mitchum Huntzberger said to talk to his secretary about something? All he does is plan everything out Rory. And when he did something spontaneous with you, it ended up hurting you and your career as a journalist."<br>"Mom, why do I get the feeling you're trying to write down all the reasons why Logan and I shouldn't get married?"  
>"Because you started the list in asking if he was happy?" Loralei paused. "Maybe it's not that Logan's not happy…but you're not happy."<br>"Mom, I'm happy."  
>Loralei turned around and looked at her daughter. "Then why do you have that look as if you're asking me a question then stating a fact."<br>Rory hid the cries and sighed. "I'm gonna go take a walk."  
>Loralei nodded. "I think that's a good idea." She saw Rory turn around. "Do you want me to come with you."<br>Without looking at her mother. "No, I just want to be alone for a little bit."  
>"Just don't go too far."<p>

Rory put the coat on over her dress and exited the tent. The day was so beautiful, almost picturesque when telling the children and grandchildren what her wedding day was like. The air was cool and all Rory had on her mind was thinking what Logan must be feeling. Was he feeling the same way she was…nervous, insecure, afraid…everything she's been trying to hide for weeks but just thought everything would be okay and it was just wedding jitters? She heard someone call her name, someone she knew very well. She turned around to him and smiled.

"Tristan Dugrey."  
>"Rory Gilmore."<br>"Finally, after all these years you remember my name."  
>"I was <em>this close<em> to asking where Mary was." He smiled at her, joking. "I talked to Logan, he's a good guy."  
>Rory looked at him, he was dressed in a tux as everyone else was. "What are you doing here? I don't remember inviting you and you just met Logan today."<br>"Richard and Emily Gilmore would like to extend an invitation to Mr. Dugrey on behalf of Loralei Leigh Gilmore to attend her nuptials to Logan Andrew Huntzberger."  
>"I should have known. They invited you to my birthday party when I didn't know about it, of course they'd do the same for my wedding."<br>Tristan looked at Rory and had to say something. "For a bride you don't look very happy."  
>Rory stopped walking and looked at Tristan. "Do I have to be shining a bright light on myself to look happy or tell everyone how happy I am or shout it out from the rooftop that I'm happy…what does a girl have to do for people to stop asking if she's happy!" She let Tristan pull her into his arms. "Because I shouldn't have to."<br>"The Rory Gilmore I always knew at Chilton would never have to declare to anyone what she was feeling. She always had every emotion written on her face…except for right now." Tristan put his hands on her shoulders. "Except for right now."  
>"I love him, Tristan."<br>"Yeah, I know…but why?"  
>"Do I need a reason why?"<br>"My parents divorced a year after I left Chilton but my dad would always tell me to never give up on love and he'd always say the moment he fell in love with my mom. It never failed, he always knew the moment he loved her. They parted ways and became different people over the years, but they always knew the reason why?"  
>Rory smiled. "Where is your date? She must be worried about you."<br>"I came alone."  
>"Short notice on the invitation or by choice?"<br>"By choice and well both actually." Tristan paused before explaining. "I got the invitation and I thought about calling you so many times and wondering if it was a mistake. You had so many people to invite that you just threw my name on a list but really had no intention of inviting me." He swallowed hard. "I noticed the invitation came from your grandparents, so I called them and they confirmed that I was invited and you would love to see me. And so I came, and here I am."  
>"I didn't know you were invited but I'm glad you came. You're the only person from Chilton who came actually."<br>"Paris isn't here, I thought you two were great friends at Yale from the emails you sent."  
>"Paris and my mother think a like on this one. She doesn't really like Logan and sometimes and I can't blame her."<br>"Then why are you marrying this guy? Besides the forever endowment of a bank account."  
>"I'm not marrying him for his money Tristan, you know me better than that."<br>"I do, so for you to agree with Paris about his lack of personality and then not marrying him for his money, then why are you marrying him because I can't believe you when say you love him."  
>"Am I making a mistake, will all this just blows up in my face?"<br>Tristan took Rory's hand and they walked over to a bench.

"Remember when we talked about the kiss…at the party in high school?" She nodded. "We were both so uncomfortable with the idea that we couldn't focus. But you were still confident about yourself. You were still the Rory Gilmore I always knew, the one who was so sure of herself."  
>"And now?"<br>"I don't see that girl anymore. I have to admit that the announcement in the paper didn't even look like you. Until I saw your name on the paper, I would've thought it was someone else."  
>"There's so many people in there."<br>"Do you know half of them?"  
>She nodded her head. "No, not really. Most of them are business partners and people either Logan went to Yale with or Mitchum Huntzberger works with."<br>Tristan took one of Rory's trembling hands into his. "What do you really want?"  
>She looked at Tristan. "To be able to look at someone with the same love that I have for them."<br>"What do you feel when you look at Logan?"  
>"Imperfect…like I need to set my expectations higher."<br>"When was the last time you were looking at Logan and he looked back at you the way you wanted him to." Rory looked at Tristan with a confused face, not really saying anything. "I guess I know the answer to that one."  
>"How did this happen? He's not…" Rory kept holding back."<br>"Gilmore…once in your life just say what you feel."  
>She looked back at Tristan and the church bells started ringing. "I have to."<br>"Rory!" Tristan watched her run off and into the church, as almost disappearing.


End file.
